


The Memory Of You Lives On

by Phantom_Anime



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Broken Levi, Comforting Hanji, Death, M/M, Madness, Sad, Suffering, Sympathy, poor levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Anime/pseuds/Phantom_Anime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi begins to go mad after Erwin's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day After

I awoke to a soft breeze skittering across my turned face, my eyes dragging open with mild resistance as my eyes took time to focus. Hanji must have opened the window.

My eyes soon adjusted fully and I realised that I was surrounded by white curtains, a small parting in the corner to let the air though. Erwin was peering through the sliver of curtain at me, a look of concern on his face. I frowned and it hurt, blinking back the pain As my eyes trailed out of focus.

They soon readjusted and j turned once again to look at the curtain but he was gone.

"Erwin?"

My voice was hoarse as I tried to sit but my whole body broke out into a burning pain the spread across my jaw, torso and down one of my legs causing me to hiss loudly, cursing to myself.

I felt a hand on top of mine and it was warm. I turned to see who it was and I found Hanji's muddy-brown eyes staring back at me. Her eyes were red... She had been... Crying? Why did she look so sad?

"You're in the medical wing Levi." She replied, noting my slight confusion of my surroundings. Her voice was cracked and wavering, like she was going to cry again.

"Where's Erwin?" I was concerned now, that man would be here right by my side if he knew I was hurt. Where had he disappeared to?

"Levi, what do you remember about your last mission outside the walls?" I froze at this question and sat up more, ignoring the pain that coursed through me.

"Well, I was with Erwin and there was six others with us... We were trying to find out where the Titans spawn from... If they spawn." He tutted, he had told Erwin they were going in blind and with only eight of them it was going to be a disaster if they even did find their main source. "We were passing the trees and... Oh god..." I tensed and my body began trembling.

"A titan... It... It lunged for me and Erwin... Erwin jumped in front of me and pushed me back." I touched my cheek when I felt something wet. I was... Crying? My body then racked a sob and I looked at Hanji, fresh tears now falling down her delicate cheeks.

"I wasn't quick enough... My horse had trapped me beneath it and I couldn't get up, everyone was panicking, I couldn't get up... He was getting closer to the Titan's mouth." I gripped my head and pain soon blossomed there.

"I can hear his screams." A whimper fell from my lips and I looked to the parting in the curtain. He was right here though! Wasn't he?

"He was there! I saw him looking at me!" I cried, disbelief washing over me. Erwin wasn't dead. He couldn't be.

"No, Levi. He wasn't." Hanji's voice was firm yet weak as she spoke, evidence that she was still crying. 


	2. I don't understand

"What do you mean?" I sounded horrified as I gaped at Hanji before my eyes turned to silver slits. 

"Are you pranking me? Oh that's low Hanji, even for you." I hissed, puffing out my chest to express the anger I was feeling, trying to make her feel small and uncomfortable.

"You saved him. He got saved and he's fine. He's just a little wounded. I must have passed out when I got trapped under the horse." I muttered, falling back against my pillows with a wince. 

"Hanji, please say something." I turned to look at her. She'd said nothing throughout my assult towards her which was unusual, even for Hanji. 

"Levi..." She started. Her tone as though she was calming a wounded animal. 

"I don't know what you want me to say... Erwin... He's gone. We couldn't get his body back, I'm sorry." She shook her head miserably. 

"I'm hurting just as much as you. He was my friend as well." She stood and began to walk to the curtain, turning slightly towards me. 

"I'll send Eren to keep you some company later, he's been asking if you're okay." She murmured before drawing the curtain back and leaving, reclosing it afterwards. The sound of her footsteps slowly fading out of the medical room. 


	3. You Presence Eases Me.

Sorry I have had such writer's block! 

\-----------------------------

As promised, Eren came to visit. I stared at him for a moment, his emerald eyes full of concern, worried. 

"Stop looking at me like that." I growled, if there was one thing I despised it was sympathy. 

"S-Sorry, Levi-Heichou..." The teen said quietly, averting his gaze briefly before once more looking at me with gentle eyes. 

"Where's Erwin." There was no point in beating around the bush and, blunt as always, didn't want to stick around for the babble. Hopefully Eren would give me a straight answer. 

The Titan-shifter looked momentarily distressed before he cast his gave to the floor, a frown carved into his featured. I immediately knew the answer on which would slip from his lips. 

"He's dead, Sir, Hanji has told you already..." He then looked up with a frown, eyes honing in on my own silver ones. 

"She told me you'd be like this... I didn't think you'd be this bad, if you don't mind me saying." He said quietly, moving to hesitantly touch my pale hand. 

I drew back immediately, hissing. "Don't pity me, boy. I don't need your sympathy." My tone harsh as the expression dropped from Eren's features.

"Stop denying the truth, it's making you ill! Can't you see?!" Eren burst out, his chair scraping back as he rose, expression his point heavily. 

"Get out." I growled, leaving the boy shocked before he left quickly. 

"Fine!" He shouted, tearing past the curtains to leave the room. 

 

I looked away, a wave of emotion overpowering me as I teared up, distraught as the news finally set in. Erwin was truly gone? Though in denial still, I knew it was true, this wasn't some sick prank like I had originally believed it to be and that made things so much worse. 

My friend.. My saviour... Was dead. 

Unable to contain my emotion, I cried and screamed out the feelings buried inside me, showing how I truly felt till a gentle touch on my shoulder brought me back to my senses. 

I turned to see whom had dared entered my room and turned a sickly white as I saw them. 

"E-Erwin?" It had to be a figment of my imagination, it must be the painkillers or something. I was hallucinating, I had to be. 

"You're dead." I said plainly for it was all I could choke out in my shocked and fragile state. Erwin said nothing, a small smile on his lips as placed his hand on mine. I didn't pull away as I had with Eren, the comfort being greatly accepting this time round. 

I felt safe, my emotions now capturing control of themselves. "Sleep now." The blond said, though his voice was but a whisper and my eyes suddenly felt heavy, I tried to clutch Erwin's hand, determined to show proof that he was here, that he was alive and breathing but I felt nothing but cold empty space beside me instead of the warm and safe presence I had beforehand. 

My eyes, still heavy with sleep, slowly closed, allowing my exhausted and injured body to rest, to heal and grow stronger. 

 

\----------------------------

Short chapter, I know but I'm not sure how to go about the plot line since its been so long since I last wrote a chapter... If you have any ideas then leave a comment?


End file.
